


Spell gone wrong?

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is trying out some spells but it seems, the spell didn't work out, did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell gone wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> All Joss, none mine ;)
> 
> Well, same game as usual: Her is, what I had to do:  
> Demand 1 – Willow  
> Demand 2 – Caritas  
> Demand 3 – Song: “Horse With No Name” from America

Lindsey shook his head and finished his performance of America’s „A horse with no name“. He could have sworn he had seen a ghostly shape in the room, but she was gone. Maybe he just had had a drink too much and it was time to leave the Caritas. It was late anyway.

Back in Sunnydale Willow gasped lightly, opening her eyes. “Well, that didn’t work. I wanted to see L.A. not some musician in a random bar … okay. A cute musician.” She packed up her stuff to go to bed.  
What she didn’t know: Lindsey **_was_** L.A.


End file.
